


Please Please Me

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [5]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Please Please Me

Gerard wakes up in the middle of the night stretching he get ups and goes to the bathroom. He goes and checks Georgia's room to make sure she's still asleep and smiles to himself.

Gerard returns to Frank and his room closing and locking the door before climbing on the bed. Franks laying on his back so it gives Gerard more access to what he wants to do.

Gerard slowly unbuttons Franks pants checking that he hasn't woken up and pulls them off. Frank makes a sound and Gerard stops to make sure that he hasn't woken up yet.

He pulls Franks boxers off looking back up at his face he can sleep through anything. Gerard pushes Franks shirt up and leans down kissing up his stomach.

Frank moans and his head moves but that's about it so Gerard continues going down. He pushes Franks thighs apart climbing between them kissing up his thigh.

Frank moans again and his arm moves to swat at Gerard then it goes back down and he sighs. Gerard laughs quietly grabbing Franks cock slowly stroking it.

Frank moans Gerards name and he starts to harden. Gerard smirks licking the head before taking Frank all the way in his mouth.

Frank gasps reaching down tangling his fingers in Gerard hair and pulling. Gerard can feel Frank hardening in his mouth and moans around him.

Frank bends his legs groaning as Gerard takes him into his throat and swallows. Gerard bobs his head up and down moaning and Franks back arches up off the bed.

Franks holding onto Gerards head with both hands and he pulls of panting. Gerard stroking Frank again and runs his tongue up the underside of his cock.

Frank groans pulling Gerard back down his shaft all the way to the base holding him there. Gerard groans and Franks mouth falls open to say something but a moan comes out instead.

Gerard pulls off again crawling up his body kissing him, he reaches his head and Frank pulls him down with his arm. Frank pulls Gerards other hand up to his mouth sucking on his fingers and Gerard ruts against him.

Gerard runs his hand down Franks body circling his hole before pushing a finger inside. Frank pushes down “come on” he sighs and Gerard pushes another one in.

Gerard knows he's found Franks prostate when he groans and wraps his legs around him. He pushes against it harder and Frank groans a little too loud.

Gerard shushes him giggling and scissors his fingers opening Frank up. Gerard adds a third finger stretching him and pushing on his prostate Franks trying to be quiet but it's hard.

Gerard pulls his fingers out and pulls his pants down enough to get his cock out. He spits in his hand reached down to stroke himself and then lines up slowly sinking into Frank.

Frank let's out a load groan and Gerard quickly puts his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. Gerard pulls back out slowly and thrusts back in grunting.

Frank pulls Gerards hair hard as he fucks into him mouth hanging open. Gerard grabs one of his hips with enough force to leave bruises and fucks him harder.

“oh god” Frank whines “please” Gerard smashes their lips together biting his lip. He lifts up grabbing Franks thighs speeding up he knows they should quiet down because the headboard is slamming against the wall.

Gerard reaches down and pins Franks hands to the bed pounding into him. Franks breathing hard squeezing Gerard against him with his legs.

Frank screams when Gerard hits his prostate slamming into it over and over again hoping that Georgia doesn't get up. Franks back arches again and he let's out a shout as he comes squeezing around Gerard.

Gerard let's go of his wrists grabbing his hips again looking rhythm as he thrusts. Gerard stunts and comes inside Frank who moans as he feels it fill him.

Gerard leans over panting into Frank mouth he pulls out but Frank pulls him back down and he falls forward on him. Frank smiles up at him and kisses him “you'd better hope that Georgia didn't wake up because I'm not getting up”.

Gerard laughs shaking his head “I just hope she didn't hear us good god” Frank blushes. “I don't think you could've been louder to be honest” frank smacks his arm “I get it”.

Frank let's go of Gerard stretching “okay get off of me” he sighs “just gonna throw me to the wind”. Frank shrugs “well it's not really that windy tonight so maybe another night” Gerard shakes his head laying down beside him.


End file.
